This invention relates to a telecommunication and electrical service box which may be mounted recessed into the floor of a building so that telecommunication, electrical and other services provided by wires, cables or the like may be conveniently supplied in close proximity to a work station.
The modern work station of an office contains an assortment of electrically operated hardware each requiring one or more separate connections to electrical, and telecommunication outlets, including computer network or internet outlets. Such outlets may not be conveniently located in relation the work station, requiring that the electrical cords inconveniently extend along the surface of the floor between the equipment and the outlet. Such cords, then, can become an inconvenience and a potential hazard to those walking near the work station. Additionally they may become accidentally detached from the outlet resulting in inconvenience to the user and possible loss of data.
The telecommunication and electrical service box of the present invention assists in overcoming the undesirable and inconvenient aspects of having the electrical cords extend along the surface of the floor by providing a service box, containing a plurality of electrical, telephone and computer network outlets, which may be positioned within a floor in proximity to a work station.
Further the service box is mountable within a recess in the floor so as to have the upper surface of the access lid generally flush with the surrounding floor. The lid is provided with a recess, which will accept surface floor covering material such as carpet or tile, which results in the service box becoming inconspicuous when in place.
The telecommunication and electrical service box can be simply and conveniently secured in place by retaining clamps positioned off-center within a recessed portion of opposite side walls. In the normal position the clamps lie nested within their respective recess, permitting the service box to be easily inserted with the floor aperture. Clockwise rotation of a threaded adjusting bolt, accessible from within the service box with the lid raised, rotates a clamp arm outwardly of the recess engaging a wall side of the recess. Further rotation of the adjusting bolt results in the raising of the clamp arm on the threaded adjusting bolt until firm engagement is made with the underside of the floor. Counter clockwise rotation of the threaded adjusting bolt results in the lowering of the clamp arm until it is free of the underside of the floor at which point it rotates to nest within its respective recess allowing easy removal of the service box from the floor aperture.
The telecommunication and electrical service box is thus for flush mounting within a floor. It has a base, upstanding perimeter walls defining an internal cavity, a perimeter supporting flange secured to and extending outwardly generally at right angles to the perimeter walls adjacent the void opening and a lid, hinged at one side of the service box and having a hinged, cushioned handle at the other, which nests snugly within the walls to enclose the cavity. Connecting cables pass outwardly from under the handle portion of the lid to equipment at the work station. Padding on the underside of the handle inhibits abrading or crimping of the connecting cables.
Corner brackets secured within the service box limit the downward travel or deflection of the lid.
The perimeter walls contain a plurality circular scored knock out areas which provide access for electrical and communication cables.
Inwardly projecting recesses are generally positioned at the mid point on a single pair of opposed side walls. A retaining clamp is rotatably positioned within each of the recesses in proximity to one of the sides of the recess. The retaining clamps comprise a threaded adjusting bolt which is freely, rotatably mounted to the service box and accessible from inside the service box, a clamp arm which is threadably mounted to the threaded bolt and a compensating screw threaded to the distal end of the clamp arm. In the normal position the clamps lie nested within their respective recess, permitting the service box to be easily inserted within a floor aperture to be supported therein by the outwardly extending perimeter flange.
As described above, rotation of the adjusting bolt in a clock wise direction rotates the clamp arm outwardly of the recess until its rotation is arrested by contact with a side of the recess. Since the retaining clamp is mounted closer to the side of the recess which is in the clockwise direction, the clamp arm is generally at right angles to the side wall at the point of rotational arrest. Continued rotation of the adjusting bolt results in the clamp arm being drawn upwardly on the adjusting bolt toward the perimeter supporting flange and the underside of the floor. The compensating screw may be adjusted for the variety of floor thicknesses which will be encountered, so that the service box may be held firmly in place.
Opposed facing electrical and telecommunication outlet mounting frames are secured within the electrical service box to the pair of opposed side walls containing the adjusting bolt recess. Each mounting frame may be compartmentalized by an intermediate plate which contains a wiring knockout. Electrical and telecommunication outlets are fastened to the opposed facing mounting frames. The faces of the mounting frames may be inclined slightly upwardly for ease of access to the outlets.
In summary, the service box of the present invention which is adapted for mounting into a floor, may be characterized as including a rigid container having walls and a lid for covering an upper opening in the container. The opening provides access into a cavity defined by the container. The container has access apertures in the walls for receiving service conduits such as cables, wires, or the like therethrough. Walls as used herein are meant to include any enclosing frame, structure, housing, box or the like, wherein each of those include sides such as side-walls which are closely adjacent the floor when the container is mounted in the floor. The container is adapted for mounting of service outlets in the cavity in service communication, that is, electrical communication or telecommunication with the service conduits.
At least one recess is formed in the sides. Each recess has a side opening exposing the recess horizontally outwardly of the sides. An elongate first threaded member such as a bolt is rotatably and generally vertically mounted within each recess. An operative end of the first threaded member, such as the head of the bolt, is exposed into the cavity of the container so as to be accessible through the upper opening of the container for operative engagement of the operative end by a user to rotate the first threaded member about its longitudinal axis.
An elongate cantilevered member is threadably mounted at a first end thereof onto the first threaded member. The first threaded member is helically threaded so that rotation of the first threaded member in a first direction about its longitudinal axis urges the cantilevered member in upward translation along the first threaded member. The cantilevered member is threadably mounted in threaded engagement on the first threaded member so that, as the cantilevered member is urged in the upward translation by rotation of the first threaded member in the first direction, the cantilevered member is simultaneously urged to rotate also in the first direction by friction in the threaded engagement between the cantilevered member and the first threaded member.
A stop is formed in each recess. Herein such a stop is meant to include an edge formed along one side of the recess. The stop is for arresting the rotation of the cantilevered member in the first direction once the cantilevered member has rotated to an extended position protruding cantilevered from the recess so as to extend outwardly of the sides of the container. The stop may thus be a generally vertically extending edge of the recess. The first threaded member is rotatable in a second direction opposite the first direction so as to translate the cantilevered member downwardly, and so as to urge, by the threaded engagement, the cantilevered member to rotate also in the second direction into a retracted position nested entirely within the recess. Each recess is sized to receive the cantilevered member nested entirely therein when in its retracted position. In a further embodiment, the container includes a pair of recesses mounted so as to be oppositely disposed on opposite sides of the container.
In one embodiment, the present invention may also include an elongate second member mounted to, so as to extend upwardly from, a second end of the cantilevered member opposite the first end of the cantilevered member. The second member when mounted on the cantilevered member may be generally parallel to the first threaded member. Further, the cantilevered member may include a threaded aperture at its second end. Thus, where the second member is a threaded member, it may be threadably mounted to the cantilevered member in threaded engagement in the threaded aperture so as to be adjustable in vertical relation relative to the cantilevered member. In one embodiment, the cantilevered member may be an arm.
The lid may be pivotable from a closed position closing over the cavity to an open position pivoted upwardly about one edge of the lid. In one embodiment, an access door may be pivotally mounted into an aperture in the lid for running service lines from the cavity, out through the lid and out to the corresponding workstation. An inner surface of the access door may be resiliently lined to protect service lines extending through the aperture in the lid. The reference to resiliently lined is meant to include all forms of padding, lining, or buffering intended to protect the service lines from abrasion or chaffing.
An upper surface of the lid is preferably flush with the flanges when the lid is in the closed position so that the entire upper surface is generally coplanar. A first side of the lid may have a depression in the upper surface sized to receive a piece of floor covering therein so that, with the piece of floor covering mounted in the depression, the upper surface of the floor covering is also flush with the flanges. The lid may be reversibly mounted to the container so as to be reversible between a first orientation wherein the first side is upwardly disposed when the lid is in the closed position and a second orientation wherein an opposite second side is upwardly disposed when the lid is in the closed position. In this embodiment, any access door may also be reversible relative to the lid. The second side may have a different surface contour than the first side, for example the second side may be planar.
In one embodiment the container includes at least one service outlet mounting frame mounted in the cavity for mounting of service outlets thereto. The mounting frames may be an opposed facing pair of mounting frames mounted oppositely within the cavity. Each mounting frame may have an upwardly inclined outlet face so as to dispose outlets mounted to each mounting frame upwardly towards the upper opening.